


rubbing alcohol

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [167]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confusion, Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Minor Injuries, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As John treats Karkat’s wound, it becomes clear that trolls never had rubbing alcohol.





	rubbing alcohol

“What the fuck is that liquid and why do you wanna put it on my wound?” Karkat asked John as the human opened the bottle, and a disgusting stench filled the air, which almost caused the troll to choke by surprise. He immediately got defensive.

 

John looked confused.

 

“It’s rubbing alcohol?”

 

“Okay, then, why do you want to put rubbing alcohol on my wound? That shit does not smell like something that goes on it.”

 

“Eh, Karkat, this is how you treat wounds?”

 

“You gotta be shitting me. That smells toxic, and you’re sure this won’t kill me?”

 

John shook his head.

 

“No, but it will sting for a bit.”

 

“Sting? Then this can’t be safe!”

 

“Karkat, this is safe. The alcohol kills all bacteria so it won’t get infected, and it heals faster. The sting is the bacteria getting killed.”

 

John saw the troll’s pupils dilate, he was still confused.

 

“Wait, that’s possible?”

 

“Yeah? Wait, doesn’t trolls have anything like this?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“No! We treat wounds with water and hope we won’t get deadly ill, I’ve never heard of this thing. But this, you really aren’t joking?”

 

“Not at all sweetheart. I promise, this is safe, it just smells really weird.”

 

“Call me sweetheart one more time and you’ll need to bathe in an entire tub of this thing. But I must say, I’m impressed at humans for inventing this thing.”


End file.
